


Mistletoe

by 71RivLover



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71RivLover/pseuds/71RivLover
Summary: Christmas party at Dave's and Emily finds mistletoe. Things don't go as planned... or do they?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago, Xmas Eve 2019. Wow. I didn't think it was that long ago lol  
> Also sorry for my titles, kinda generic. I hardly ever title what I write. I'll be sure to work on that.

"Uh, what are you doing?" JJ asked Prentiss, quickly walking to her, leaving Reid and Morgan to watch in confusion.

"I found mistletoe."

"You know you're drunk right? Probably going to regret whatever it is you're about to do."

She waved her off. "Not the first time." JJ opened her mouth to say something but instead sighed, knowing better to interfere when Emily had set her mind on something. She joined the boys again, listening as Reid rambled about past holiday traditions.

Prentiss marched over to Hotch and Rossi, the two chatting quietly as they stood comfortably close to one another. Not the first time that Prentiss noticed how Rossi always seemed to be just within Hotch's personal space, with Hotch not even perturbed by it. She doubted anyone else could get away with that.

Standing beside them now, she held the mistletoe high in the air, grinning widely. She didn't notice her aim was slightly off, arm swaying more than likely thanks to the alcohol they all had been drinking since putting the kids to bed. Hotch and Rossi both turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" Rossi asked, eyes narrowing. Hotch stared at her, his arms folded over his chest.

"Now I get to kiss you," she told Hotch.

"You're clearly drunk." He looked up at the mistletoe she was holding. "And that's not over me." He lowered his gaze to her once more as she glanced upwards at her hand. She missed the quick smirk of amusement on his lips.

"Oh! Damn it!" She looked so very disappointed. Rossi didn't take it personally, instead teasing her.

"So now I get a kiss?"

"Ok," he heard Hotch say and his eyes went wide as Hotch leaned into him, lips touching his cheek gently. Emily stared, slack jawed, looking just as surprised as Dave. He turned to face Aaron, noticing the man's pink cheeks.

"You're drunk too."

"No. Not at all. Not like her."

"Gee thanks," she told him and he laughed softly.

Dave's eyes darted upwards briefly. "I'm still under it. Maybe you should kiss me again." Aaron smiled slowly.

"Ok," he murmured again, touching Dave's face gently as he leaned in, lips meeting his this time.They were vaguely aware of Emily tossing the "stupid plant" as she called it, and storming off to get another drink.

Emily walked back to the trio, demanding Morgan pour her some more punch that one of them had spiked earlier in the evening. (Dave had denied it was him but Aaron was still doubtful.) As if in shock Morgan was staring at the two men, still kissing, until Emily hit his arm snapping him out of it.

JJ eyed her suspiciously as she waited for her drink. "You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?"

A sly grin slowly appeared on Emily's lips.


End file.
